


Rocky Relationships

by grimdigee



Series: It All Ends Here [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Good Ozai, Pre-Relationship, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdigee/pseuds/grimdigee
Summary: “He turned me away and said I needed a teacher who will ‘listen to the earth’, but where am I going to find someone who does that?!” Aang grumbled, flinging himself onto Appa and staring expectantly at his group.Or, Aang needs to find a new Earthbending teacher, Zuko broods, and Azula is almost caught.
Series: It All Ends Here [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825282
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Rocky Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Read till the end for a life update :)

As Appa landed at the front of the castle, Aang hopped out and stared gleefully at the residence of his oldest friend, oldest in many ways, actually.

He didn’t bother to watch his friends exit the saddle, instead, chose to dash through the castle doors, even as the guards called for him to stop.

Zuko smiled calmly, the young boy was always eager, fun, and acted like the embodiment of a ‘free spirit’.

It was awfully charming, but Zuko had a job to do, and he was so close to completing it.

If only Sokka would stop being so distracting, maybe Zuko would have an easier time thinking, planning, and actually being the good Prince he was supposed to be.

No matter how much he liked the Water Tribe boy, his friend’s sister, or the Avatar, Zuko wasn’t going to turn his back on his Nation for friends.

If this was what it took, Zuko was willing to risk it.

…

Aang stepped out into the sun, it had been a few hours since he originally entered to talk to Bumi, and he seemed far more down than he had when he first arrived.

As requested by Aang beforehand, his friends waited with Appa for him, and they clamored around him excitedly, asking about Earthbending and such.

He sighed softly, rubbing the side of his forehead.

“He won’t even consider it!” The young Airbender shouted, flailing his arms around like his life depended on it.

“He turned me away and said I needed a teacher who will ‘listen to the earth’, but where am I going to find someone who does that?!” Aang grumbled, flinging himself onto Appa and staring expectantly at his group.

“Let’s go, we’re going to have a lot of searching to do if we’re going to find this Earthbender…” The Avatar stated, glancing longingly at the castle on last time as the Water Tribe siblings and Li gathered onto the saddle behind him.

“Appa, yip yip!” He flicked the reins, and turned his gaze away from Bumi’s home as they soared off.

…

Azula stared out at the great city of Omashu, she was so grateful to have made it in one piece, considering they had been chased for a long time by Fire Nation soldiers.

Tracking the Avatar was proving harder than expected, and unfortunately, their plans have been mostly ruined due to her nosy father, and his annoying troops.

Stepping on the path, her and her friends started forward but were halted at a booming voice from behind them.

“Take one more step, and you’ll be grounded for life!!!” Azula whipped around to face whoever dared order her around, but froze when she made eye contact with her father, Firelord Ozai.

He was standing not even a few paces away, and by the look of his expression, he was not happy.

She stared him down, a small smirk crossing her lips as she slowly raised her hands, sending a clear message that she wouldn’t be backing down any time soon.

Her father sighed silently, before raising his hand… That was a signal-

Azula jerked out of the way, just barely avoiding a dart to the neck, she growled, turning on her heel and booking it for the city of Omashu.

As her and her friends ran, they could hear Ozai hot on their tails. The path was coming up to a bridge and Azula worried they weren’t going to make it.

The fear gave her a boost of energy, grabbing her friends by the hands, she started running faster, as fast as she physically could.

Eventually, about halfway through the bridge, Azula realized her father wasn’t chasing them anymore, she still wouldn’t risk stopping to turn around though.

They slowed as they approached the large wall, guards posted silently at the front. Only then did Azula turn around, she frowned when she saw her father had left, although it was probably smart on his part, considering if the Earth Kingdom got their hands on him, he would be killed on sight.

Azula was shaken from her thoughts as Ty Lee grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her towards the gate.

“Yes.. Yes I’m coming.” She said, not bothering to turn back around.

…

Li rolled his right arm, his shoulder was aching after that whole ordeal at the Swamp, getting tossed around like a rag doll really does a number on you.

Really, that whole place gave him the creeps and it didn’t help that he saw his cousin, Lu Ten, in there.

Either way, He wasn’t going to complain too much, since they at least made it out alive.

They approached a city and he heaved a sigh, almost not ready to face the likely challenges ahead, nonetheless, he would follow them anyways.

It was the least he could do at this point…

…

LIFE UPDATE:

Hi guys! It’s me, the writer (and editor) of these fics.

I know not a lot of people are keeping up with this story, but for those who are, I really appreciate it.

I bring with me some bad news though, nothing world shattering of course, and I am perfectly fine, in case anyone got worried about that.

The issue at hand is a mixture of writer’s block, and fandom fatigue.

For you to understand why this is a problem, I’ll explain a bit about myself first. I have a pretty short attention span, sometimes it lasts for hours but most of the time I can’t sit and do one singular thing for more than one hour, because of this my writing takes longer to do and the chapters come out shorter. I cut this part REALLY short, like, 600 words shorter than I originally wanted.

Something else my short attention span causes is fandom fatigue (I don’t know if that’s a real term, but that’s what I’m calling it), where I’ve gotten my fill of a series and I start to move on, of course I still love these series but something else usually catches my attention during these times. When I obsess over something else I find it challenging to write for something I don’t project onto as much.

So with my current writer’s block sticking alongside my fandom fatigue, I hope you’ll be understanding of why fanfictions won’t be coming out as quickly and as long as they were prior to this.

Between juggling art, commissions, house work, taking care of my animals, relaxation, AND writing, it’s gotten to where I have to give up one of them, and writing is the only one I really ONLY do for fun, and nothing else, so unfortunately I’ve been putting it off more.

I WILL finish this series, and even if I don’t write it through to the end, the very least I’ll do is release the general scripting I wrote for it, so you can all know what happens at the end, despite not being able to actually read it.

OR, if it’s possible, I can try to find someone to finish the story for me, and on that note, if you want to write something based off this universe, please do! Although do remember to credit me of course :)

Anyways, that’s the update, for both the story itself and my life, as well as an explanation and apology as to why I won’t be releasing as many fics (Or at the very least, as many AtLA fics) as I have been.

Hope you’re all doing well, love y’all!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for not being able to post as often as before.. Also as an extra note, I might update this one again later with a "Part Two" because there was something else that was supposed to be added, but I just couldn't wait anymore and I needed to get this done.


End file.
